Helen
by Cabba
Summary: In an alternate universe, where Harry Potter and Percy Jackson have known each other since childhood, help in understanding teenage turmoil comes form the Gods themselves. / This fic is in connection to my 'Pumki' series. Canonship.


**Yeah, it's a crossover fic. Takes place in **_**Pumki**_**'s universe. After Percy returned from Calypso's island Ogygia. During the Summer after Harry's fourth year.**

**Harry visits his brother in Camp Half-Blood, during the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**Disclaimer: What I write is completely fanfiction. There is no personal gain for me.**

* * *

"She's only being directed by her feelings, Percy. Give her some time." Chiron said as he watched Annabeth storm out of the room. Percy stared at her and turned to his mentor.

"What did I do, though? I came back. And if you really know where I've been, and I'm sure that you do, you know that it would've been hard." Percy mumbled.

Chiron patted his shoulder and they got up. Walking out of the Big House, Percy felt frustrated as he ran the events through in his head.

_Girls! They need to come with instruction manuals!_

"Talk to her. We need to discuss about your idea. I think it has potential." Chiron said and Percy nodded.

Before the demi-god could take a step forward, there was a familiar scream which shattered the peace of the camp.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, taking out Riptide and clicking it. He also took out his silver dagger in his left hand and headed towards the cabins. He could still hear her shouting in Greek and while everyone else looked around in confusion, Percy zipped past through them to his Cabin.

Bursting through his door he wielded his weapons to see Annabeth in Harry's arms, her hands around his neck. She kept yelling profanities and Harry tried his best to lean away from the crazy, swearing blonde.

"Harry!"

"Percy! Get her off me!"

"I thought you were with Katie Gardner! What's happening?" Percy asked lowering his sword and dagger.

With difficulty, Harry pointed towards the base of the closest bunk, where there was a brown spider. A large one at that. It looked completely normal compared to a demi-god camp. Percy groaned.

He flipped the spider using his dagger, towards the doorway. From there he kicked it towards the side of the cabin. It scuttled away and Percy pocketed Riptide.

Harry dropped Annabeth onto the bunk. She shrieked and got off hastily.

"Please tell me it's gone!"

"It's gone!" Harry and Percy said in chorus. Annabeth relaxed and muttered a 'thank you' before hastily running out. Percy looked down at the ground and Harry slowly said, in an attempt to cheer up his brother, "Ron doesn't react as badly her. His voice just goes high pitch and he won't be able to move at all. "

Percy's lips twitched and he muttered, "Well, Annabeth has the habit of climbing over people. You just need to be ready. I think I can major in 'Saving kids of Athena from Spiders'."

Harry nodded and Percy suddenly felt a bit angry. He stomped out of the cabin towards Cabin No. 6 and called her name.

"What?" Annabeth asked a bit sourly.

"I'll tell you what! You don't know how to manage an overload of thoughts!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"I don't know, but you really need to calm down if we've to get over with this quest!" Percy hissed.

"I'm not the one who was stupid enough to release an overload of power!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry that I wanted to get out of there alive!"

"I didn't mean it like that." The blonde muttered. She shook her head and she turned to realize that Harry was standing a small way off. He frowned at her as if not approving her. She hated his stares. It went right through her. His absurdly good looks melted nearly every girl in Camp but not Annabeth. No, she already had her sights set on someone who happened to be tagged by not only a mortal from whose help they needed, but also a half-Titan.

"Two weeks of worrying and fretting and you've been enjoying yourself, I suppose." Annabeth said a bit rudely.

Percy felt his chest ache. He hated it when she talked him in that tone. "Yeah, I went on vacation, didn't I? Newsflash, Wise Girl! I came back. I thought of you and I…I thought of everyone who needed me and came back. If you don't like it, next time if I go somewhere, I won't think of you at all!"

Annabeth felt like someone had struck her. She had never seen Percy angry like this before. "Well, next time if you do go missing, I won't shed one tear for you! You hear me! I won't worry for you or pray for you or anything! You are the most idiotic Seaweed Brain I ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"That's it then! Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stormed away in opposite directions. Annabeth went to the big House while Percy went towards the beach. There was some silence until Harry said, "It's like I never left England."

Chiron trotted down to him and sighed, "I asked him to talk to her, not shout. But I suppose I did go better than I had thought. Keep an eye on him, will you?"

Harry let a deep breathe and said, "That's my job."

Chiron smiled at the Wizard and went away as Katie went to him and asked, "Don't worry, they fight nearly all the time. We got what you wanted though."

"Yes, I'll come and pick it up. I have to talk to him first though. Thanks, Katie." Harry said nodding at her jogging down to the beach.

He couldn't see Percy anywhere and he most certainly did not want to go underwater. He frowned to himself and a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hi there."

Harry turned around to see a couple of girls sitting on a rock leaning on their hands. They swished their hair whenever the waves washed over them.

"Hello, Greta. Have you seen, Percy?" Harry had made it a point to get to know everything about Percy's world. About the Gods…

"He went in the water. Didn't even greet us." She pouted.

"On the plus side, he did stand there for a few moments before going in. The water made his shirt stick to his skin…" One of the Naiads went into a dream-like state.

"There's no privacy in this camp." A voice said and Harry looked at Percy who kept grumbling in ancient Greek.

"What if I said that I know the feeling?" Harry suggested walking along with him. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You live in a freakin' castle, dude! There must be thousands of secret tunnels and what-not."

Ignoring this, Harry continued, "I had gone to the Prefect's bathrooms to figure out the clue from the golden egg. Myrtle shows up after I get undressed and in the water."

"Myrtle! As in Moaning Myrtle! As in the ghost! You got a ghost crushing on you!" Percy burst out laughing, clutching Harry's shoulder.

"You got the Naiads, Dryads and more than half the girls in your camp, crushing on you!" Harry retorted.

"You are a celebrity in your world, bro! I bet there hundreds more who have posters of you all over their bedroom walls!" Percy leaned against the outer wall of his cabin, laughing.

"Er…I got what you wanted." Katie said holding out a huge watermelon towards Harry, who took it, glad to be busy because he had no retort. Percy didn't know half of it.

"You're into watermelons now?" The younger boy asked and Harry shrugged, entering the Poseidon Cabin. Percy just looked up and smiled. Harry could always cheer him up even without cracking a smile himself.

"Are you gonna eat the whole thing?"Percy asked walking through the door. He frowned. Harry seemed to be like a statue, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Percy followed his line of sight to see the most beautiful woman on Earth sitting on one of the bunks. Percy felt his rain scrambling around.

"Harry Potter! I've been wanting to meet you. I just didn't have the time, but as you both can see now, I'm free. Not for long though, so sit down. Important stuff to discuss!" The Goddess of Love said happily.

Harry made a sound that could not be translated into any meaningful syllable. The boys stumbled towards the opposite bunk and sat down. Harry was gripping the watermelon hard, while Percy tried to tell his brain to get his jaw off the ground.

Aphrodite giggled, "This is not going to work if you just sit there and look pretty. So…" She snapped her fingers and the brothers shook their heads feeling like drowsy.

"Lady Aphrodite?" Harry asked tentatively while Percy tapped his brain to get it back into functioning mode. The woman giggled and said, "You two remind me of the Trojan Princes. The heir, Hector (she looked at Harry) who was one of the greatest warriors of that age, who would do anything including sacrifice his dignity and self for his brother, Paris (She looked at Percy) the younger prince who realized love and duty when the time came and also killed the best and one of the most eligible warriors, Achilles."

She frowned, "I didn't like that very much. But what's done is done. This is actually a perfect fit! You are like Hector and Paris!" She squealed and Percy got his voice back. "You wanted to tell us something…"

"I'm telling you aren't I? Do I have to spell it out? Wait, that won't help much… Fine, you have to find your Helen, Perseus!"

"Helen? Isn't she dead by now?" Percy asked. Harry face palmed. The Goddess looked a little lost and then said, "No, what I meant was….no, you have to figure it out on your own. I told you in the Winter. I actually came here to talk to Harry."

"I don't need a relationship in my life, thank you very much." Harry said quickly. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and then stared at him. Her black hair shimmered and turned to dark red. In fact, her whole form morphed to look like double of Lily Potter. Harry felt a little sick.

"You're the Goddess of Love and Lust! You can't change into my Mum-"

"Love doesn't always mean the feelings of a lover. It's what you feel for some you care about. Be it a sibling, child, parent, family, friend….it's the strongest power in the world and there are no limits. Everyone can love and be loved." She said softly. Harry felt his chest clench. He couldn't look at her. Aphrodite realized this and changed her form to look like Sally Jackson.

"I know a few exceptions." Harry muttered.

For the first time, The Goddess looked a little irritated, "Yes, that horrible villain in your world! You know how many times I pushed so many girls and even boys towards him? I can't make anyone fall in love! I give the suggestion. I push a bit. The strength actually lies in the person's willpower. He's an imbecile!"

Hearing a Goddess who looked like their mother, call Lord Voldemort an 'imbecile' was Harry's highlight of the day. Percy sniggered at the comment.

"Back on topic. You need someone strong and determined. Someone who can bring a smile easily on your face. Someone who knows you. Truly knows you for who you are. I think you already know who I'm talking about."

Harry blinked and shook his head. Aphrodite sighed and got up, her features morphed back to several people at once before she started glowing. In pink.

"You'll figure it out. That is, if you want to." The boys turned away before she flashed out.

They didn't talk for sometime before Harry mumbled, "I think Chiron wanted to talk to you and Helen."

Percy gave a half shrug and walked out.

Harry let out a breath and placed the watermelon on the bunk. He did want to find the person he would love and who would love him back. But it seemed almost impossible that someone could look past his famous image, break his walls and steal his… heart. It felt weird to think about such things.

At least, everyone already knew who Percy's 'Helen' was. And since the younger boy didn't show anything wrong with his older brother referring to Annabeth as 'Helen' (Harry ignored the fact that Percy might not even have heard him clearly), his subconscious might already know.

Did Harry's subconscious know this too? He longed to hold someone and look into that person's eyes to see nothing but love. It seemed like an improbable dream to him. But Aphrodite had been so sure that someone was waiting for him out there.

* * *

Percy didn't look at Annabeth the whole time they completely discussed the Labyrinth issue. When Chiron had allowed him to visit his Mom, Percy rushed outside only to stop when Annabeth called him.

"What?!" He asked looking at the Basketball court. Annabeth sighed and then said, "Your idea has some potential."

She looked at the faraway mountains. Percy struggled not to let his jaw drop. Annabeth had actually given him a quarter-way apology! "Thanks. You won't mind if we leave for my Mom's house together?"

"No."

There was some silence as Percy put his hands in his jeans pockets and Annabeth twirled her hair. Percy looked at the ground and said, "Let's go then." Annabeth nodded, but the both of them stopped when they heard a voice to their left.

Harry was standing there with his uncut watermelon. He said, "Yup. It's exactly like England."

* * *

**It must have seemed a bit strange. But I was quite happy with it. Hope you did too!**

**Cabba.**


End file.
